


Le soleil se couche aussi à l'Est

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, M/M, soirée drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de drabbles sur les couples divers rencontrés dans "Le danseur".  Petits évènements de tous les jours qui se déroulent lors d'une tournée au Japon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les cerisiers en fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble de Drabble écrit lors de la soirée des drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente du 14 mars 2012
> 
> Thème : Les différents aspects de l'Asie. Chaque drabble est inspiré par une photo. Cinq photos sont communiquées par heure. Maximum 200 mots.
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

La tête appuyée sur sa main, repu de plaisir, Rémi regarde dormir son homme. L'Asie, son Lucas en a rêvé, il y est. La tournée au Japon a commencé sous les meilleures auspices.

Du bout des doigts, il caresse le visage détendu, se penche et effleure des lèvres l'épaule nue. Après le spectacle, ils ont été manger en compagnie d'une partie des danseurs et du staff du Ballet Béjart Paris, mais ensuite ils se sont écartés avec Sacha et Matte afin de flâner sur le quai bordé de cerisiers du Japon en fleurs. Les lanternes en papier de riz baignaient le halage d'une lumière douce. L'atmosphère romantique, presque irréelle, ne l'empêchait pas d'être trop conscient de la proximité de son chéri. La hanche de Lucas, qu'il tenait par la taille, frottait contre la sienne et lui donnait des idées pas très sages. Ils se sont arrêtés pour regarder passer un léger bateau à fond plat. Une silhouette mince, à peine éclairée par la lanterne qui servait de fanal, se découpait à l'avant enfonçant d'un geste souple la longue perche dans le lit de la rivière.

Lorsqu'il s'est détourné, il a embrassé Lucas et, d'un accord tacite, ils ont repris la direction de l'hôtel pour s'aimer.

 


	2. Massage thaï et volupté

 

 

Ils ont décidé de profiter des services qu'offre l'hôtel. Massage thaï et sauna aux herbes dans un quatre étoiles japonnais, pourquoi pas ? Allongés, ils respirent les senteurs de l'encens et des plantes médicinales chauffées à la vapeur. Sacha s'est étonné lorsque la jeune employée qui les a reçus leur a demandé de se déshabiller intégralement, cela semble inhabituel. Les pouces de la masseuse dénouent les nœuds de tension de bas de son dos. Il jette un coup d’œil à Matte qui n'était pas chaud pour se faire tripoter par une femme, a-t-il dit. Le visage tourné en sa direction, son compagnon le fixe. Il sourit, tend une main vers lui et caresse sensuellement celle qui vient à sa rencontre. Il l'aime son homme-enfant. Pas de la même façon que Lucas qui est son âme-sœur mais il l'aime. Une délicieuse torpeur envahit peu à peu son corps, l'odeur forte du baume étendu sur sa peau lui monte à la tête. Les pupilles de son chéri, légèrement voilées trahissent son désir. Il ne sait depuis combien de temps, alangui, il lui fait l'amour du regard. Il arrive au point de non retour.

—  Voilà, Monsieur. C'est terminé.

Le soupir que pousse Matte lui procure des frissons. Vingt-deux étages avant d'atteindre leur chambre.

 

 

 


	3. Derrière les shoji

 

Karol, d'un geste lascif, attire à lui la tête de John. Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes, il aime ce moment d'après l'acte où la passion laisse la place à la tendresse. Une légère pellicule de transpiration couvre le bas des reins de son petit-ami qu'il caresse. John gémit sous l'attouchement. Il est insatiable. Autant que lui. Il s'étend tout contre lui avant de se lever souplement. Il fait glisser le shoji et jette un coup d’œil à l'érable rouge, aux buis taillés qui s'épanouissent dans le jardin de cette luxueuse maison de rendez-vous où ils se sont retrouvés en début de matinée, jouant le rôle d'amants secrets et discrets.

—  Viens !

Il se retourne, contemple le corps alangui sur le futon. Il est parfait. Un corps nerveux de danseur, dessiné en muscles élégants.

—  Viens !

Il sourit. Sourire que lui renvoie son homme. Le sourire unique de John qui illumine jusqu'à ses yeux. Un sourire canaille qui lui promet monts et merveilles. Avant toute chose, il est tombé amoureux de ce sourire. Il se blottit entre ses bras, renoue avec cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui, la saveur de sa peau échauffée que goûte sa langue et soupire de bien-être sous ses caresses voluptueuses.

 

 

 


	4. L'art des geishas

 

 

 

Sean se tortille dans son fauteuil. Il ne peut supporter davantage de rester immobile. Quelle idée de venir assister à ce spectacle interminable hautement prisé par les japonnais. Il faut bien avouer que si les gestes des geishas sont des plus gracieux, il est parfaitement insensible à la musique nippone.

Il jette un coup d’œil à son chéri qui conscient de son observation, sourit et pose une main câline sur sa cuisse tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les danseuses. Une main qui remonte doucement vers un point stratégique de son anatomie. Il lui lance un regard courroucé avant de vérifier que ni Lucas qui est à sa droite, ni Manu qui est à la gauche d'Alexeï ne s'intéressent aux mouvements discrets des doigts de ce dernier massant la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Il se mord les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son trahissant la coupable volupté qu'il éprouve et qui ne doit rien à l'art millénaire des geishas. Des spectateurs se font-ils plaisir en les voyant danser eux ou Lucas et Sacha si félins, si charnels, provocants même lorsqu'ils interprètent Boléro ou Nomos Alpha ?

Il pose brusquement la main sur celle d'Alexeï avant de jouir là. Le rire de Manu s'élève, moqueur. Eh merde !

 


	5. La proie

 

 

Manu et Yvan échangent un coup d'oeil complice. Ils ont trouvé la proie de la soirée. De leur nuit plutôt. Elle est belle. Asiatique bien entendu. Ils ne sont pas au Japon pour rien. L'homme se tient immobile devant le bar tourné vers la piste de danse, certainement en quête d'une aventure éphémère. Ses vêtements simples et manifestement coûteux accusent une silhouette mince comme ils les aiment. Des hanches étroites, une poitrine glabre. Les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche dévoilent des avant bras fins et dorés. Manu aimerait apercevoir ses mains. Les mains qu'il regardera caresser le corps de son compagnon. Ils le fixent, s'approchent, l'entourent. Il fait mine de ne pas les voir mais il avale nerveusement. Le poisson est ferré, ils le savent.

Il ne quitte pas des yeux le visage de son amour magnifié par la jouissance. Pendant qu'Yvan le possède, sa bouche court sur la peau douce d'Aiji, sur son désir qu'il lèche, suce avec volupté, tandis que l'asiatique se cambre impatiemment vers lui laissant échapper des gémissements rauques qui l'excitent. Ses doigts maintiennent les hanches pour que son amant le pénètre jusqu'à la garde, il se met au service de leur plaisir. Son tour viendra. Ce n'est que le début de la nuit.

 


	6. L'Est à Paris

 

 

 

Pour leur anniversaire de mariage, il ne voulait pas sortir. Ils sont déjà trop souvent à l'extérieur. Aussi, Lionel met la dernière main à son repas. Non qu'il l'ait préparé lui même. Il n'a jamais eu aucun don culinaire. Il a juste quelques idées afin de faire plaisir à sa moitié. C'est le fait que son fils et Lucas soient à Tokyo avec la troupe qui lui a inspiré cette petite soirée intime. Helmut adore la cuisine nippone. Il est donc passé chez le traiteur puis au Motus emprunter la vaisselle adéquate. Enfin, dans une boutique asiatique, il a acheté des baguettes, des lanternes japonaises, un brûle parfum, des chauffe-plats et même un bonsaï. Il a disposé ses achats sur la table basse du salon qu'il a déplacée. De gros coussins posés sur le tapis serviront de sièges. Et le plus important. Une enveloppe, un menu paquet noir enrubanné sur l'assiette de son amant. Il contemple son œuvre, satisfait. Il entend un bruit de clefs dans la serrure, le timing est parfait.

Les bras de son époux l'entourent.

—  Bon anniversaire, chéri, murmure-t-il contre son oreille d'une voix dont il perçoit l'émotion.

Il se laisse aller sur sa poitrine

—  Merci d'être là, souffle Helmut encore.

Tout est dit.

 

 


End file.
